(A NOT CANON) Five Nights at Freddy's Story
by MrFinalist
Summary: I hope that when you read this you get attached. This will go on for a while.
1. Chapter 1, The Beginning

**November 14th, 1989.**

A Spring Bonnie suit was leading for children to the backroom. Nobody found it suspicious, or even off, The parents and other kids were having too much fun. The Bonnie suit led them in the room and shut the door, as he began to strip the Bonnie suit off. The children Tried to open the door. The Guy had locked it. The Man laughed, and whispered "It will be quick, It'll be over soon."

On more blood curdling scream after the first four. Then again, nobody noticed. Until later that day, the police were called. The investigation continued for a year. And they closed it with a Lazy Remark, that the children would just turn up.

 **June 22nd, 1992.**

The recently added Marionette Gave the children gift boxes. The Marionette Frowned that it didn't work, so She did the only thing she could think of. She stuffed the bodies in the suit, and Suddenly, the Animatronics came to life. They twitched, and made Giggling, Screaming, and Yawns. Their eyes were Black with white pupils. The puppet watched with its eerie Smile. The puppet shut them off and put them back up on stage, and Went back to his box, as he clock struck 6:00 Am.

 **July 13th, 1993.**

Thunder cracked alongside heavy raindrops pelting the metal roof of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. They all sat on their stages, Lifeless. Bonnie, A purple bunny with a lifeless smile Etched across his face. Chica, a Yellow chicken, Her beak wide open with her Bib covered in dust. Her plastic cupcake was missing an eye. Foxy, a Red fox with an Eyepatch, Sitting in Pirate's Cove,Out of order With Decayed and molded spots on his cheap fur and Plastic. An lastly, Freddy Fazbear. A Brown, somewhat chubby bear whose eyes were wide open, yet lifeless. His microphone lay still in his hand, As all of the animatronics did on their stage. Lightning struck the PIzzeria, making the building shake. thunder rolled after, and Then a Glass door was broken. One of their Previous workers, fired after his twentieth day, WIlliam Afton, A man Dressed in purple, had Broken in. The cameras were on, so he was caught, but The night guard didn't know something. He was, too. William Snuck towards the office, playing a Game with the guard, by making Eerie noises. Then, out of nowhere, William Pounced the guard, grabbing him by the throat, and knocking him out on the desk.

William dragged he body of the guard to parts and service, where He stuffed the guard in an Extra suit in the basement, It was an extra chica. William laughed at the Night guard's body was pierced, punctured, and Slowly drowned in his own blood while his eyes popped out. William, Being to busy laughing, forgot about the cameras in that very room. And so, As that, The clock struck midnight. The guard wasn't even on shift yet. And William Was shocked, as he Struggled to leave the building. As william was walking by, He eyeballed The animatronics, then Looked back ahead of him. When William looked away, Lightning stuck in a flash of light, and Bonnie was Staring at him. William Started to sweat as he broke into a run, and Escaped the building.

 **August 7th, 1998.**

Bonnie and Freddy were playing songs on stage, as Chica went around serving Pizza. A kid named Chloe Tenvy Walked into The pizzeria with her best friend, Flint. They were in the age range of twelve, and they were here for Chloe's birthday. Flint had a Broken Arm and Light Grey Eyes. However, Chloe had Bright green eyes, and she was shorter than Flint. They had been friends since Kindergarten, and Were very fond of each other. But yet again, The yellow Bonnie came out of the Backroom, and Lured them. He stripped the suit off, and Flint got in front of Chloe to protect her. William laughed, and Stabbed Flint in the stomach, leaving the knife. Chloe burst into Rage filled tears and Grabbed an Endoskeleton Head, And Hit William with it. She then threw it at him and proceeded to Take the knife front Flint's Stomach, And she Stabbed his Shoulder. She Grabbed Flint, And Kicked at the door, trying to escape, But it wouldn't budge. Then, Bonnie kicked the door open, and Grabbed William by the throat. Bonnie's eyes weren't their normal red, they were Dark Yellow. The eye color of The kids soul inside of him. Bonnie began to hold a stronger grip, until William Deactivated him, and Shut the door again, and William was Grinning. His neck was red and his Lip was bleeding, and His Shoulder was gushing blood. He laughed, and Choked Chloe, and Dropped her when she kicked him. She Ran Into the Basement not knowing where to go, and Thought quickly, and Hid in his Spring Bonnie suit. She realized she left Flint. She then heard footsteps and quieted down, The man Was dragging Flint by the Collar, and proceeded to stuff him in a Golden Bear suit. Then he walks over to the spring Bonnie suit. "Congrats. You found a good hiding spot. But sadly, you don't know how to wind up the springlocks," He said to her, and She felt a sharp pain. Animatronic limbs, Parts, and Bars Shot Into her Body, Piercing organs, intestines, and Even her head. She screamed in agonizing Pain, and She started crying. But no noise came out, Her voice box was damaged, and She Gasped for air, But everything went black. Suddenly, she woke up in a Dark and dank room next to the Golden Bear suit. She Made a gasping noise, And Looks at her body, She was Possessing the Spring Bonnie suit. But it was bloody and more torn than ever, now. They must have cleaned out the body, and She looked to her right As If She had her friend right next to her, Suddenly— "AHH!" The suit yelled, making her jump. "CHLOE!" It yelled, as if living in a moment they were shut off in. "Flint?" Chloe asked in surprise, and Flint replied with "Chloe?" They stared at each other for a moment and then hugged each other, they seemed to be crying, but nothing came out except noises. "I-I Ca-ant Be-Bel-lieve You're al-alive!" Flint said while Crying his sockets out. Once they finished having their reunited session, they stood up to explore.

They walked around with each other, very curious as to who they were, how they lived, and WHERE they were. They found a boarded off staircase, and Flint used shear strength just to tear the Boards off,and they continued. "So.. How are you.. Alive?" Chloe asked, looking to her side. "I don't.. I don't know. I was living in that moment in my mind, just screaming your name as You ran into the basement. . ." He Sighed, Their mechanical whirs of their joints and feet, They went silent for a few Minutes as the climbed a few flights of stairs.

They found themselves In the Parts and service room. They opened the door, they found a bunch of animatronics who were talking but stopped and looked at them.

"YOU TWO!" the Brown bear yelled, and tackled Flint. Before she could help, The Purple Bunny Who was next to the Brown bear tackled Her. She struggled, and Screamed "HELP ME!".

A Marionette flew over, and Grabbed Flint by the bottom of the mask,and lifted him in the noticed that the Marionette was floating. "What are you doing here?" The Marionette Yelled at Flint. "I- I Don't- How- Who-" Flint began stuttering, the Puppet yelled the question again. "LET HIM GO! LET FLINT GO! LET..LET HIM.."Chloe had Started to Cry, She thought they were going to kill them again. The Purple rabbit loosened his grip on her, and made a worried expression towards the Puppet. Flint had the most Terrified expression on his face, and He looked as if he was about to pass out. "You're not Him, are you?" the Puppet Glared at Flint.

"Wh- Who- I don't" Flint was stuttering with fear, the Marionette Sighed, and Dropped him on the floor. "Let 'em go, Bonnie." The puppet told the rabbit. The rabbit let go, and Helped Chloe up. As soon as she was free, Her tears returned again and She trapped Flint in an Extremely tight hug. "Don't.. Don't.." Chloe began, Petrified. "You were one of his victims, Weren't you?" The puppet floated over, while asking that. "I.. I was, But Chloe got trapped in that suit, and…" Flint imitated something splattering. The Puppet sighed.

"He has his ways," The yellow chicken, Who was supposedly named Chica joined in. "Yeah, But After Us.." The Puppet began.  
"Why you two?"


	2. Chapter 2, New Visitors

**BTW! You can ask them questions, too. And this does tie up with my not Canon fnaf story, So Chloe/Bon and Flint/Golden Freddy are in this! You also just need to Post the review for the question.**

 _UnFriendlyGhost46(My school friend) said: I dare the Marionette to punch Flint/Golden Freddy in the face, then Boop his nose in victory!_

"What? Seriously? That's a piece of cake. Flint can't do crap to me!" The Marionette said. After a few minutes, Golden Freddy walked out of the Parts and Service. Marionette jumped at him and punched him to the ground.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL?!"Golden Freddy screamed, and Grabbed the Puppet by the legs and Smashed him into the wall in a Frenzied Panic.

"Augh. . . That.. was Painful..." the Puppet Groaned.

"Sorry.." Golden Freddy said and Helped him up. "First dare, Eh?" Golden Freddy asked. "Yep.. and Also. . ." The puppet booped his nose and Flew away laughing. "Wh.. Wha.." Golden Freddy was Stunned. Golden Freddy suddenly got Angry. "GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SH-" Golden Freddy screamed, then got Booped again. He screamed in Annoyance.

Bon giggle on the side, She had been talking to Mangle and Chica. Golden Freddy kicked The Puppet into the Girl's bathroom. "ART THOU ASSUMING MY GENDER-ETH?" The Puppet yelled. Golden Freddy Groaned. "Not this again…" "BECAUSE YOU ARE VEERRRY CORRECT! I BE A GIRL!" the Puppet yelled at him. Bon, Mangle and Chica fell on their backs laughing.

 **Oh! Looks like we have ourselves another Dare!**

 **TheFallen (A friend who is in Rome right now) Said, "Hey Mangle, got anybody in Your Eye at the moment? As in, do you have any interests?"**

"Uhh, I Dunno. Well, People have Talked about Foxy but I've never really seen him, and I also Kinda Have a small interest in Golden Freddy. But it's obvious He likes Bon, So it's no big deal. I Do kind of like being alone, so I don't really have a preference." Said Mangle. "Ooooh!" Said Chica. "I hate you, TheFallen. Now Chica's gonna try to hook me up with Foxy or Golden Freddy," Groaned Mangle **.** "Whyyyyyyy…"

 **All I have for thsi==is time, Mostly because I'm out of dares 'n crap.. welp.. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3 WHO!

**Hey everybody, I am so so so so, SO Sorry for this Delay, as well as the short chapter.. I got sick with a terrible case of the Flu, and Strep throat… It is still really bad, But I am trying so very hard to continue writing this! With my Currently Fuzzy and Almost Dead brain, I can't think of any Ideas.. Anybody with Ideas, please please, PLEASE PM Me the Idea! I've hit a Very big Pothole in this Writing road.. Also! If you Ship Flint/Golden Freddy and Chloe/Bon as a Couple, Say #Floe in the Review section!**

 _Golden Freddy's Point of View…_

I woke with a Jolt. It was really dark, and the clock struck midnight. It was damp and sweaty down here, in the basement. I felt something dragging on my shoulder, Kind of pulling me down. I looked to my side-

"GAH!" I pushed Bon of My shoulder. She Screamed too. Was she leaning on my shoulder? I tugged on the collar area of my suit. Was it just me, or was this place getting hot?

 _Bon's point of view.._

Oh my god. Did I..? Augh, I hate myself.. I wonder.. Wait, is his face red? That's odd… Meh. Must just be embarrassing since we're best friends.. I stood up abruptly. "I'm going to just.. Go.. upstairs…" I quickly said, and rushed up to Everybody else.

 _Outside Point of View.._

Bon slowly began walking up the stairs. "Wait for me." Golden Freddy chased and caught up to her. Once they got up to everybody else, The puppet flew over to Bon, and told Flint to head to the Kitchen for a minute. "Bon, I need to talk to you." She abruptly said. "Huh-" Bon began, but The puppet teleported her into the Parts and Service room. "Something told me to watch my back, and to tell you too, as well. Something IS out there. Or.. someONE." she said.

Bon was stunned, "I.. Okay." Bon said. "Tell me if you need me." The Marionette said, And teleported them back in the kitchen.

Flint was covered in fire extinguisher. Chica had tried to show him how to make pizza. Chica look PISSED. Bon Grabbed Golden Freddy by the wrist. "Haha! Sofunnywellseeyoulateridunnowhyimtalkingsofastbutseeya Haha!" She dragged him out of the kitchen before Chica punched them both to a pulp."Did you catch the kitchen on fire?" Bon asked him. "Maybe," He replied, with a slight snicker. "You absolute Dumbass." Bon Pushed him. Foxy Pushed his curtain open with his hook, and stepped out. He walked down towards eh stage, and pulled himself up. He poked Bonnie's shoulder. "Huh-" Bonnie turned around, and Foxy Punched him in the face. Everybody looked over. "Where the Hell did Ye put my.." Foxy muttered the last word. "Oh, It's in the Parts and Service room.." Bonnie said, rubbing his nose.

"Aye," Foxy said, and Walked over to the parts and service room. Foxy shoved Mangle and Toy freddy out of the way, and he pushed the door open. Freddy got a small glimpse of what he had. It was a plushie of some sort. Foxy walked back out with it stuffed down in his suit, obvious that nobody was supposed to see it. He walked back to his cove, and shut the curtains.

"Wawazzat?" Toy Bonnie asked, to break the silence. "Oh, He just has a plush version of a Special somebody." Bonnie replied casually. Everybody stared. "WHO?!" Everybody yelled at once.

Foxy having an Interest is not a Normal sight.


	4. Chapter 4, I need a Beta and some Ideas

**So I needed to talk to you guys about something, My friend Refused to Be my Beta(Editor) for My stories, So I need one! PM Me if you want to Be my Beta(Editor)!**

"WHO?!" Chica Screamed, Being overly dramatic. "I'm keeping My word and not saying," Bonnie said, Crossing his arms.

"Ugggghhhh," Toy Chica Groaned, Toy Freddy just rolled his eyes. Bonnie walked into parts and service and shut the door, and Toy Chica Walked over and kept hitting the door for around five hours, To annoy it out of Bonnie.

 **I'm a Lazy Person and I'm very Unimaginative so Dis an Uber Shot chapter. :P**

 **Pm me Short Ideas for The story Plz! I will not accept Deep Romance(If U know what I mean), Ships, Or People dying. i will accept Minor Arguments and Fights if they fit, though!**


	5. Chapter 5, Shit just got REAL

**Shit just got Real, Bitch!**

After Toy Chica knocked herself out(Literally) with trying to get Bonnie to say it, The Marionette told everybody it's about time to Get to our places. Chloe and Flint walked to their places. Freddy got in his place, and Chica, then Bonnie. Toy freddy Frowned again before going in parts and Service, missing being on STage. Then-

BOOM. Bonnie was blown to Smithereens. He flew off the stage, and both his arm and face was blown off in the blast. Everybody screamed. Freddy was knocked over, Losing his Eye, and Chica was blown into a table, Losing her Hands, and breaking her Jaw. They all seemed to be out cold. Instantly, Foxy ran out, and accused Toy Freddy. "YE HAVE BIN' STARIN' AT THEM FIR' WEEKS, NOW! YER' THE ONE WHO BLEW MY FRIENDS UP! YE FILTHY-" Bon Toy Bonnie pushed the two apart. "Guys, Please. We don't even know If Toy freddy for that reason. For all we know, toy Freddy Over here could've been Starin' at Chica!" Toy Bonnie yelled. They all began to scream at each other. Even The Marionette got in on it. 'Would you people just SHUT THE HELL UP?!" FLint yelled, nothing happened. "RRrr.."

A Flash of Grey light. Everybody was lifted into the air, and bashed on the ground. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Flint yelled agan, Grey flames in his hand. He extinguished the flame, and walked over. "We shouldn't be fighting over something like this. We need to figure out in a calm manner, WHo did this, and Why. Nobody has seemed to step up and act like a real Man, So here I am. If you have any goddamn complaints You take them to me from now on." Flint explained. "I AM A REAL MAN YE BILGE RAT-" Flint lifted Foxy up by the neck, half-Choking him. "Say that to my face." Flint said. "When. Me. Ship. Is. Sunk." Foxy Said in a snarl. Flint was now completely choking FOxy. Foxy grabbed at His throat, scratching, ad flailing his legs. Mangle and The Marionette tried to pull Foxy out, Bon Pulled at FLint's arm to try and pull him back. He punched her away, as did Threw Foxy into the wall. Everybody began to try and attack FLint or pull him back, and snap him out of whatever it was. He held up his hand to Burn foxy, and It Charged up. Footsteps could be heard. Bonnie, (Yes, the one who took most of the blast,) Jumped up, and took the hit, slamming into FOxy. Everybody Stopped. FLint put his hand down. Both Bonnie and FOxy were out cold at this point. FLint fell backwards with his eyes open. His eyes Were twitching between a grey and a Dark Purple color. It stopped at Grey, and the eyes closed.


	6. Chapter 6, I'm slow

**Hey guys! Just a warning, It's likely I won't upload until I get a Beta. BEcause Otherwise, I'm going to be extremely slow. I'm sorry, but it's true.**

 _Flint's Point of View…_

I woke with a Jolt. I was strapped to a table, and It was dark. I couldn't see a thing. "Hello?" I asked. No response. I squinted to try and see better. I heard footsteps, and

Looked to my left. A door opened.

 _Outside POV.._

The Marionette walked in, With Bon. Her left ear was broken, and She looked troubled. "Ah, I see that you're awake." The Marionette said. "Awake? I feel dead." Flint replied, trying to move his arm. "That is because you were possessed." The Marionette said calmly. "Let me explain," The Marionette said. "When A soul possesses a vessel, Like ours, We have our good-ness is measured. Before you, There was a soul. He was a terrible person. Then you came along, With An almost pure heart. But you got angry, and he had an opportunity to take over. But we returned you to normal state."

"So can I get up yet?" Flint asked. "Simple," The Marionette replied. "No." The Marionette shut the door and left Bon and Him in there. "She explained it to me as well." Bon said without tearing her eyes away from the floor. "Look, Chloe,

I'm sorry—" Flint began. He was cut off by Bon. "No. save it. You'll need breath for everybody else. I understand you didn't hurt me. But you hurt everybody else. They're all our friends too, Flint. We can't have casualties. Not when there's a threat of being Exploded like the others." Flint just stared for a Moment. "I understand." Flint Said. "And If We Get exploded like The others, I just want you to know," he Said, But stopped for a moment. "We're friends until The end. Nothing can change that, and nothing will change that." Bon smiled Faintly when he made that statement. " going to go and help Chica make Pizza.. Enjoy Your two hours of nothing." Bon got up, and left.

Bon was walking straight through the middle of the room, when—

BOOM. One of the tables exploded from underneath, Hitting Bon. Bon hit the wall, and groaned. She managed to slip under, and see what was going on. She looked up. The entire table was on fire, and It had set the floors on fire, too. The building was burning down. "EVERYBODY OUT!" The Marionette screamed. Everybody rushed to the exit. "But— "I'LL GET GOLDEN FREDDY! JUST GO!" The Marionette shoved her out of the building. She hit the hard pavement, and Scraped on the ground. She had Scratched open under her eye. She was pulled to her feet by Mangle, and The Marionette dragged the Confused Flint out The all sighed, and Looked at the

building. They heard a clock ding. Then they all powered off, on the. Ground. A car drove up, and stopped.

 **AAAAAND.. END SCENE. BOOM.**


End file.
